


Fervour

by Motion_of_the_ocean



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motion_of_the_ocean/pseuds/Motion_of_the_ocean
Summary: This is a poem from Will's perspective. It's about the feeling of detachment and acceptance he experiences while falling from the cliff with Hannibal.





	Fervour

No one wants to like you, but they do  
I don't want to love you, but I do  
when this old love leaves me bitter, I blame you  
I'm afraid that's who I have become

 

If it's my turn to stop this, I look to you  
and it kills me that I need you to feel it too  
just to break the connection  
but it's the only thing that feels normal 

 

I wish I could forget your words  
All the warmth in between your lies  
and this will betray my every thought,  
I want you even after death


End file.
